In a geophysics inversion analysis, geophysical data is collected and analyzed to estimate the subsurface structure of the earth. Examples of geophysical data include impedance data, porosity data, and velocity data. In some cases, the geophysical data can be used to build a geographic model that assists in making drilling decisions.